


In Your Heart Shall Burn

by swansandqueens



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479673 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansandqueens/pseuds/swansandqueens
Summary: When Emma and Regina head to the underworld to save Hook, Aphrodite has other ideas about who Emma's true love is.





	1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay so, I've never really written anything before so bare with me here. This takes place in 5b, and everything is canon up to this point. 

  
  
  


** _Love can never be_ **

** _What you want it to be_ **

** _But I'd still follow you down_ **

** _Slow motion, no sound_ **

** _To the edge of the world_ **

** _End of the Earth - Marina_ **

Emma took a deep breath as she glanced around, committing the scene to memory. It pained her to think that she may never see it again. She leaned her torso forward against the island in her mother's kitchen, letting her arms support her on the countertop before letting out a deep sigh. 

Her parents huddled next to each other on bar stools, her father’s arms wrapping around her mother’s small frame, as if he were supporting her. Their faces looked tired and the cup of tea she clutched steamed around her face, unsipped. They gazed up at her expectantly, hope shining in their eyes in their typical fashion. 

Standing next to Emma, Regina’s brow creased into her forehead, her lips sinking into a worried frown, her arms crossed against her chest. She knew that most family meetings involved someone or something trying to kill them, and given the recent ordeal with the Dark Swan and all that they had to go through, she didn’t believe it was an overreaction. 

Across the island stood Henry, his face looked young and bright in contrast to the dreary topic Emma knew they were faced with. She had made her decision, and now she knew without a doubt that she had to go through with it. She could never forgive herself if she didn’t at least try. 

The tension in the air grew taut and thick until she couldn’t bear the silence another minute. The feeling of unease ate away in her abdomen as she clenched her jaw one last time before opening her mouth to speak.

“I have to go to the underworld to save Hook. I need you guys to stay here and protect the town.” She finally blurted out, choosing to just get it over with rather than draw it out any longer. 

“Emma, ” Snow said, the realization of what Emma said sinking in. She reached out, clasping Emma’s hand in hers, and desperately pleaded, “you can’t possibly go alone!”

Emma squeezed her mother’s hand once before pulling away, making the mistake of looking at Snow’s face. Doe-eyed and soft, her face spelled the turmoil in her heart at the thought of her daughter making such a journey. Shaking her head, Emma shook her immediate guilt away; the guilt of leaving Hook for dead would be a million times worse than any of her mother’s tears. 

"It's my fault he's there,” she declared valiantly, her voice hard as steel. Regina felt a twinge in her heart, seeing her so firm in her resolution awakened something in her that she hadn’t known was there anymore. She knew that she had to help Emma in any way that she could, even if she wasn’t crazy about the pirate. Emma rubbed her temples, smoothing her hair back as she contemplated what even brought them to this point. “If I hadn’t turned him into a dark one, this never would have happened." 

“I never thought I’d say this but Snow's right, Emma. You can't go alone,” declared Regina, moving to stand closer to the woman that, during a very different time in their lives, she hated most. Knowing that she had to protect Emma, even if it meant her own detriment, her chest felt tight as she felt the emotion bubbling up inside her chest. The words that came out of her mouth next surprised her as much as they did anyone else in the apartment. 

”And you won't. I'll go with you.” 

Emma whipped around to face Regina, a look of shock plastered to her face. Taken aback, she swallowed the lump in her throat as she considered the woman before her. Once, long ago, they had been enemies but through their shared love of Henry, the hate between them slowly blossomed into a beautiful friendship. The thought of spending time with Regina, albeit in the underworld of all places, made her heart begin to flutter. She quickly pushed those feelings aside, not wanting to know what they meant, and opened her mouth to speak. 

“Regina, are you sure? What about the town?” 

“Yes, I’m sure” she persisted, reaching a hand to clasp over Emma’s. “You're not going to hell by yourself. I know better than anyone how hard it is to kill your parents.“ She looked towards them, offering a small smile at the aforementioned heroes. “They can handle the town for a few days while we’re gone.” 

“What about Henry?” asked Emma incredulously. Peering into eyes like honey, her heartbeat pulsed so loudly in her ears that the next words spoken sounded distorted and foreign. 

“I'm fifteen, Ma,” insisted Henry, recognizing the look on both women’s faces- one full of fear, the other determination. “I'll be fine, but if it makes you feel better, I'll stay with grandma and grandpa.” Snow and Charming quickly nodded along in agreement, murmuring that they’d care for him as their own. 

“Alright. It's settled then,” asserted Emma, relief hitting her abruptly as she realized that she wouldn’t have to make this trip alone. She peered up at Regina, her emerald irises gleaming gratefully. “We leave tomorrow morning." 

Moving to hug her parents, she was enveloped in the smell of fresh linens and lavender as Snow’s arms wrapped around her more tightly than she would have thought the small woman was capable of. Her father, whom she realized hadn’t uttered a word, gathered her tightly in his arms as she took in his woody scent. She knew he must be trying to be strong for her, but she could see the concern moving deep beneath his proud mask. The only one who actually seemed enthusiastic about her venture was Henry. As his arms enveloped her in a hug, he smiled brightly, wishing her luck. She couldn’t wait to hear the codename he would pick out for this particular mission. 

After finishing her goodbyes and excusing herself, she walked down the path to the parking lot towards her yellow bug. A beautiful creation, she reflected nostalgically on all of the adventures her car had seen her through, always able to rely at least on that. Lost in thought, she was taken by surprise when she felt Regina’s hand on her elbow, a gentle pull urging her to turn around. She knew Regina must have a million questions; she wasn’t one to be unprepared, but she was suddenly filled with an exhaustion that made her thoughts sluggish. 

“How are we going to get there?” Regina’s cognac eyes implored nervously, unable to settle her mind without some answers. She didn’t know why she even volunteered to go with Emma; that was something she never would have done before- before Storybrooke or Henry. But Emma awoke something unexpected inside of her spirit again and again: hope. 

“I bought a plane ticket to Greece. The flight wasn't full when I booked mine earlier so I'll add on another ticket for you when I get home," said Emma, wringing her hands nervously to keep from rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

“Stay at my place tonight that way we can go over your plan,” insisted Regina, putting a reassuring hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Henry can stay with your parents.” 

With her touch, Regina seemed to melt away all of Emma’s unease. She routinely had a habit of making Emma feel like she was capable of anything, and that wasn’t something that an orphan got a lot growing up. She beamed up at Regina, relieved that she wouldn’t have to spend the night in her own place. She probably would have ended up worrying all night anyway, at least this way she wasn’t alone. 

“Okay,” started Emma. “The flight is leaving from Boston. We'll need to leave early.”    
  
Regina let out a sigh of relief that the stubborn woman seemed to agree so willingly to her coming along. She was worried that she was going to have to do some convincing. 

  
“By the way, we're taking the bug. More room," she shrugged, that gorgeous grin breaking out across her face again. Before Regina could protest, Emma got in the monstrosity of a car and drove off in the direction of Mifflin street.

Unbeknownst to them, a sixth person was watching them and taking in the whole scene. Draped delicately in her white silks, Aphrodite had looked on as she watched Regina declare that she would go to Hell for the woman she loved, knowing it was to save the other woman's boyfriend. She tousled her cascading waves of golden hair, frustrated as she watched the scene fold out. Being the goddess of love, Aphrodite had a way of knowing when two people should be together, even if they themselves hadn't realized it yet. She knew she had to find a way to get them to see, but the fools were in such denial about their true feelings, that she wracked her brain trying to come up with the perfect plan. 

Suddenly, a thought hit her. She could accomplish this little love story, but she would definitely need some help first. Descending Mount Olympus, she immediately visited Morpheus, the god of dreams, confessing her desire to bring them together. Waiting patiently through her anecdote, he absorbed the information she presented to him with a quizzical brow, confused as to why she even needed his help. 

“Why not have your son Eros shoot them with an arrow?” he questioned, his large hands splaying out to his sides. 

“Because they're already in love,” insisted Aphrodite earnestly, her small hands clasped together as she smiled at her brilliance. “They're just too stubborn to realize it.”

“What, then, would you have me do?” 

“Show them through their dreams,” her silvery voice rang out as she circled around him to clasp his shoulders with her hands. The next words she spoke into his ear from behind, allowing her voice to slip out of her throat in a seductive manner, as was her usual style. 

“Let them live out our stories. Start with Hades and Persephone. Let them see what true unadulterated love looks like." 

“You think that would work?” Morpheus raised his chin slightly, his brow still raised.

“I do,” she insisted confidently. “They just need a gentle push.” 

  
  
  


When Regina finally arrived at her house having made a short stop at the store, she didn’t notice that Emma was already waiting on the front porch steps until she climbed out of her car. Shooting Emma a curious look, she flipped through her keys until she landed on the bronze key that fit her deadbolt, the click of the tumblers satisfying as she felt Emma reaching out to take some of the bags from her hands. 

“You have a key,” said Regina, the roll in her eyes quite audible even though her back was facing Emma. “You could have just went in.” 

Emma shoulders shrugged, the only explanation she seemed to be able to come up with as she followed closely behind Regina as she entered the mansion. In truth, it was always hard for Emma to allow herself to be a burden to others in her own eyes. She never wanted to overstep or assume her place in people’s lives, especially Regina's. It was hard for her to actually let her guard down enough to be comfortable walking into her house, terrified that one day Regina could change her mind. 

Tossing their keys onto a table in the foyer, the jingle scraping harsh against the glass dish that held them, they pushed their way through the rooms until reaching the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the counter. 

"Go sit down. I've got this." Emma Said as she immediately began putting the items where they belonged. When she was done, Emma then allowed herself to fall into Regina’s surprisingly soft couch. It seemed that everything about Regina’s life was exquisite and wonderful, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, sinking deeper into the cushions. Hearing footsteps approaching, Emma snapped her eyes open to see Regina saunter over carrying two glasses of cider in her hands. She offered one to Emma before settling into her favorite armchair, crossing her legs as her countenance took on a professional nature. 

“Do you have a plan?” 

Taking a long sip from her glass of cider and leaning back into the wonderful couch again, she began to speak matter-of-factly. “I booked you a plane ticket while I was waiting on you to get here. Our flight leaves at 1pm. When we get to Greece, we have to find the river Styx." 

"Oh," interrupted Regina, taking another drink of her apple cider before finishing her thought. "I read an article a few years back saying that historically the entrance is the lowest point of Greece." 

"Yes, exactly. It's called Cape Matapan. Once we find it, we'll pay the ferryman Charon to take us across, use your magic to charm Cerberus into not eating us, and then we're in,” explained Emma excitedly, leaning forward to rest her elbows onto her knees, clasping her mug in both hands. 

“What if my magic doesn't work?” she asked, her brow furrowing as a frown set over her lips.

“It should, but if it doesn't, we're fucked. I don't really have a backup plan. This is what Orpheus did. He sang his way through, though,” explained Emma, pausing to take a deep sip of her cider. “Can you sing?” 

“I've never tried,” admitted Regina, her voice tinged with sudden self-doubt as a shadow of emotion crossed her face. Emma couldn’t quite decipher the look, but pursed her lips up into a crooked smile. 

“Then I guess we better hope our magic works,” she responded hopeful and determined, her coy smile tugging at Regina’s heartstrings. 

“What's our plan once we get there?” 

“I haven't really thought that far yet,” admitted Emma. As a look of alarm flashed across Regina’s face, Emma sighed, reaching out to rest a hand on the other woman’s thigh, gently squeezing. “Let's just get there first. We'll be fine. We moved the moon together, remember? We can do anything as long as we have each other."

“Yeah, good point,” mumbled Regina, still unconvinced but refusing to let her skepticism fill her with anxiety. She pushed her worry out of her mind before finishing her glass of cider. The day was starting to get to her the longer she relaxed in the chair, and she brought her hand up to rub her eyes. 

“I’ll look some more stuff up tonight before I go to sleep,” promised Emma, her eyes red from the exhaustion Regina was beginning to feel. She hated the thought of being away from the blonde, but knew that they both needed their rest if they were going to actually accomplish a rescue mission to the Underworld. 

“Speaking of sleep,” started Regina reluctantly, a quick yawn finally bursting through her lips as she stood up. “I think I’m going to head to bed. I’ll set an alarm for 7.” 

“Sounds great,” exchanged Emma as they lumbered up the stairs. “Goodnight, Gina.” 

Later that night, the two women slept soundly as Morpheus stepped into their dreams. He began to use his hands to navigate through Regina’s unconscious mind, delving deeper and deeper until he found the perfect dream to weave. He began hard at work, using her deep, unknown feelings to build the perfect narrative. 

Morpheus smiled to himself, impressed this time with his own abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

** _I know we've made a graveyard of this all_ **

** _I know I don't feel too sober now_ **

** _I wanna lie awake with your black soul_ **

** _And count your fears if you let me_ **

** _I just want your damn bad intentions_ **

** _Bad Intentions - Niykee Heaton_ **

  
  


Regina took a seat on her large, golden throne and gazed toward the ceiling, raising her hand to prop her chin up as she leaned into the armrest. She thought back to the day she and her brothers drew lots to determine how the universe would be divided. That day, she had drawn the short end of the stick and ended with a life she never wanted in the first place. Her brother David became king of the gods, while her brother Killian became the god of the seas. She was left to be the queen of the underworld, watching over the dead for the rest of eternity. 

The underworld wasn't necessarily a dark and gloomy place as many believe. There was Tartarus, of course, the deepest and darkest part of the underworld where only the truly cruel people went after death, but that wasn't the only place. There was the Asphodel Meadows where people who lived an average life resided after death. There was also Elysium, where those who lived righteous lives remained for eternity in peace and happiness. Few would make it to the Fortunate Isles where they could be reborn into a new life. And then there was Regina's palace, a large castle made from the finest obsidian and gold, that sat separate from the other realms. 

Usually, she would sit and watch the mortals above living their lives in happiness and falling in love, longing to know what that felt like. To them, she was nothing more than something to be feared. They would offer her things such as incense and honey, but never out of love; just out of fear that she would take them before their time. 

Today, she sat on her throne and chose to look in on the other gods instead, not thinking she could bare looking at the humans. She saw her brother David and his wife Kathryn sitting on their thrones high on Mount Olympus. She saw Killian tormenting sailors, that had just blinded one of his sons, out on the seas. She saw Snow, goddess of the harvest, out in one of her fields. She kept looking until she came across a goddess she wasn't as familiar with. “Emma”, she thought. “Goddess of Spring.”

Regina immediately became enchanted with the younger goddess. From her long golden hair to her sparkling emerald eyes to the way she smiled as she twirled around, dancing in a field of flowers with the nymphs. Regina decided right then that this must be what love feels like, and she was determined not to lose it. 

Regina stood up and hastily made her way to her chariot. After taking a moment to feed each of the midnight black horses, she climbed in and set off on her journey to Olympus. 

Upon arrival, she wasted no time. She harshly pushed open the large ornate doors to the throne room in the hopes of startling it's inhabitants. She wasn't disappointed as she noticed both David and Kathryn slightly jump. She forced herself to contain her smirk because even though he may be her brother, he was her king first and foremost and as much as it pained her, she must always remain respectful.

“Regina,” he manages to say in his most regal voice, which never was much to begin with. “What brings you here from the lovely underworld?” He laughed mockingly as he glanced toward his servants who were laughing along, although nervously, as they wanted to appease him but were equally terrified of Regina. 

“I've come to ask for your blessing on a marriage I intend to propose.” She replied calmly, crossing the room.

“Oh? And who is it that has finally caught the eye of our beloved queen of the dead?” He said, less mockingly than before as he was genuinely intrigued. Regina had always told him that love was a weakness, and not for her, any time he tried to match her with a worthy god or goddess. Although more often than not, it was with some minor deity no one really ever heard of.

“Emma. Goddess of spring.” Regina replied, lifting her chin in a way that showed him she wasn't fazed by his mockery.

“My daughter? But she's - ” 

“A wonderful match.” Kathryn said, effectively cutting him off. “I think this is a delightful idea! It would do Emma a lot of good to get out of this palace and away from her mother who insists on treating her like a child.” She stated it with such joy that both David and Regina were taken by surprise. 

“You do?” Her husband said.

“Oh but of course.” She turned to Regina. “You have our blessing.” Kathryn had always known her husband was secretly in love with Snow and saw this as the perfect opportunity to not only hurt the other woman, but also to rid herself of looking at the reminder of her husband's betrayal.

“Right,” David started, hesitantly. He sighed and wrung his hands. “Okay, Regina. Here's what you're going to do.”

In the meadow, Emma picked flowers with her friends, the nymphs. Her long white dress was clinging to her legs as she pushed through the foliage. Suddenly, she spotted a Narcissus off to the side by a grove of trees. She was instantly captivated by its beauty and couldn’t resist drawing near it. Suddenly, the ground in front of her had capsized. Revealing a very large opening that appeared to be never ending. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, she found herself in the arms of something far more beautiful. 

“Hello,” the olive-skinned, brunette woman said with a smirk. Emma gaped at the gorgeous woman, her mouth hanging slightly open as she took in the large meadow of endless, tiny white flowers that they were in. “I'm Regina.” 

“H-hi,” she stammered out, still unsure about what exactly was happening, “I'm Emma.”

“I'm well aware. I spoke to your father. You're to be my wife. Here,” she said resolutely, while setting the woman back on her feet gently. “Would you like a tour of your new home?” 

Emma contemplated the question for a moment while she took in the woman before her. Regina had donned her black leather corset with red bindings and straps along with a long linen skirt that fell to her mid calves with red leather tassels over the top to fetch her new bride. Her sandals were golden and strappy, to match the broad gold belt around her waist. Emma thought to the way she had been treated like a child for her entire life, cursing her mother for never letting her be herself. While she wasn't thrilled about being randomly married off, she could see how this would be beneficial to her. 

“First I would like to change my clothes. My mother- she forces me to wear these white gowns and I've never been too fond of them.” She grimaced as she plucked the fabric between her index finger and thumb, as if she could frown the offensive cloth off her flesh. She noticed the older woman smirk before snapping her fingers. In an instant, the white gown transformed into a beautiful brown leather cuirass, strapped across one shoulder with a matching leather tassel skirt that fell right above her knees. Her feet were suddenly wrapped in gold strappy sandals that crept up her calves. 

“Better, dear?” 

“Much better! I think I'd like that tour now.”

“Right this way, your majesty.” Regina said as she intertwined her hand in Emma's and led her through the Asphodel Meadows, to show her Tartarus and the Elysian Fields. Last stop on the tour was a glistening, obsidian palace faceted with gold, including the throne that the queen of the underworld first spied her new wife in.

When the tour came to an end, she led Emma to an area near the palace that had nothing in it. 

“I have a surprise for you. I know you're the goddess of spring, but this is the underworld. Things don't tend to grow down here outside of my apple orchard, as there is no life. So I made you something.” She snapped her fingers again and in an instant, a beautiful garden made of jewels appeared before Emma's eyes. 

“It's so beautiful, Regina,” Emma breathed excitedly, her eyes wide as she took in all the beauty. Jewels of every color sparkled in the light, in every shape she could imagine. “Thank you!” 

“Here, you would be free to do what you wish,” Regina spoke tenderly, every word a caress. “I won't force you, however. If you would prefer to go back to your home, you may.” 

Emma contemplated for a moment before looking at her surroundings, then to her new gift. Finally, she looked to her potential wife having made her decision. 

“I would love to stay here and marry you Regina,” she answered confidently and resolutely. 

They lived in peace, madly in love for two years before they were interrupted sitting on their thrones one afternoon. The quirky, brown-haired boy was ordinarily a welcome sight, although today, his face was drawn and his brow was furrowed.

“I have some bad news,” Henry said as he approached the queens of the underworld.

“What happened?” 

When Emma didn’t come home, Snow started to worry and began a search as to where her daughter could have wandered off to. Remembering her mention something about the nymphs, she decided to head over to their favorite meadow and found them quite easily. Striding through the knee deep flowers, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves, assuring herself that everything was fine. Questioning them, they revealed that Emma had been picking flowers and dancing in the meadow with them one minute and had vanished the next. 

Knowing that Zelena kept a small hut hidden away, she decided that would be her next stop. She approached the overgrown ivy and bushes that no one would suspect hiding a door, and rapped her knuckles against the wood. The tall, red-headed woman peeped the door open before she immediately ushered her inside. Her green eyes were fixed on Snow with an eyebrow raised, the curiosity written clearly across her face. When she explained why she was there, all the information Zelena could offer up was that she had heard a scream earlier that day.

Filled with panic and starting to fear the worst, Snow sought out the help of Rumple, who was at one of his many temples of worship. As she climbed the steps up, she pushed the uneasy weight in her chest down; she wouldn’t be of any use to Emma if she let herself get wound up in her feelings. If anyone was going to know what happened to her darling Emma, it would be the sun himself. 

"Rumple,” exclaimed Snow, her voice tinged with dread, “Emma has gone missing, and Zelena said she heard a girl scream earlier.” She crossed through the large white columns, striding to stand in front of the little man sitting below a large statue of himself. “Did you see anything?" 

"Your precious little flower,” Rumple riddled, a wicked smile perking his lips, “was taken by death herself. I'd hurry if I were you, dearie.” He paused, raising an eyebrow. “Flowers don't live in the underworld." 

Snow knew immediately that the only person that could help her now was David, and so she went as fast as she could, running all the while to Mount Olympus. She frantically sprinted until she finally reached his throne, throwing herself down onto her knees in front for and finally letting her body be rocked by the sobs she was holding in. 

"David, she took her!" 

"What?” he asked, his brows furrowing as he frowned. “Snow, who? And who did they take?" 

"The queen!” she cried out, her voice thick will tears. “She took Emma."

"Snow,” he reassured, putting his hand on her shoulder. “She didn't take Emma. She asked to marry her and I said yes." 

As Snow’s tears immediately dried, she felt a new emotion melting all of her sadness away as her rage grew fire hot. She immediately stood, her fists becoming tight balls as she clenched them by her sides. 

"You approved this?” she started to shout as her anger boiled over. “How could you?!" 

"Snow,” pleaded David, “calm down!" 

"No! You gave our daughter away and sent her off to a place where I'll never see her again. I'll never forgive you for this, David. I can't even stand to look at you,” she said as she cast her eyes down to the floor as she clenched her jaw tight. “I'm leaving." 

"Where will you go?" 

"The humans." 

Disguising herself as an old woman, Snow made her way around the earth. She found solace for a while living with a mother and her newborn son, but every day her heart ached for her lost daughter. The little boy filled her heart with love, and she grew more attached to him as time went on. One day, the mother went into town to go to the market, and Snow happily accepted watching the boy. They played a while, but as he grew hungry, he began to cry so she gathered some wood to start a fire. As she lit the fire, she began to reflect over the time she shared with the child. She didn't want to lose him like she lost her daughter so, picking him up, she led him over to the fire and held him over it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the mother screamed at her as she walked in her house, back early from her trip down to the market. 

Snow pulled the baby back from the flames. "My name is Snow White, goddess of the harvest. I was turning your baby immortal but now I think I'll leave." 

The mother began to beg her to stay, but Snow walked past her and back into the world. Months turned into years and her grief only became stronger. First Emma and then the boy. She would show the gods and humans both just how angry she was with them. She closed her eyes as she stretched her arms out wide and all of the surrounding plants were frozen over by snow. It began to fall from the sky all around her and spreading out until snow was all she could see. 

She began to wander the Earth, the weather turning as cold and bitter as she felt on the inside, watching as all of the humans began to disappear. One by one they began to freeze until she heard Zeus summoning her to Olympus, no doubt to tell her to stop but she knew there would only be one way she'd let that happen.

Henry crossed his arms over his chest, and announced in a clear voice, “I'm here to take Emma back to Olympus.” 

“What makes you think I even WANT to go back?” yelled Emma, frowning and drawing her brows together.

“I'm just the messenger!” insisted Henry, holding his hands up defensively. “Don't yell at me. David wants you back. Something about your mom killing all the humans.” 

Regina glanced at the blonde goddess, immediately fearful that this might be the last time they saw each other. The past two years had been the most exciting times in her long, boring existence and while the thought of losing Emma stung, she knew that it would be worse in the end if they simply ignored David’s summons.

“Emma,” she said, reaching out to take her wife’s hand. “I don't want you to go either but if he commands it, you have to. Come,” she said, cupping Emma’s face with her other hand and gently kissing her before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I'll come back with you but then I have to return.” 

“Wait,” protested Emma, sharing a look with Regina before turning to Henry. “Can I go see the apple orchard one last time? It's very beautiful.” 

Henry wordlessly nodded, while Regina looked on in confusion until realization hit her and then she smirked, proud of her clever wife. When Emma returned, she had a gorgeous, smug smile across her face as she took Regina’s hand. They walked together through Asphodel Meadows, towards Regina’s golden chariot, drawn by four stunning, jet black horses. They flew from the underworld up to Mount Olympus, as Henry followed along.

Upon arrival, they were immediately greeted with a very angry Snow with David in tow, who looked dejected and exhausted, like he had just been yelled at for hours. As soon as she saw them approach, Snow immediately ran to her daughter, enveloping her in a way too tight hug. 

“Emma! I'm so glad you're back and you're safe!” started Snow, before stepping back to take a look at her daughter. Emma quickly sucked in a breath and stepped back from her mother’s firm embrace. “What are you wearing?” 

“Why wouldn't I be safe?” questioned Emma, purposefully ignoring her mother's other question.

“You were with her,” remarked her mother pointedly, her lips pursed at Regina’s presence. 

“She has a name,” quipped Emma, crossing her arms as she took in her mother’s disdain for her love. She immediately grew defensive of her, and furrowed her brows. “It's Regina. And she's my wife. I love her.” 

“I'm sure she's just placed some kind of evil magic on you. It'll wear off,” assured Snow, with a little wave of her hand. She then shrugged, before taking a step towards her daughter, to rest her hand on her shoulder. “Either way, you're back and that's all that matters.” 

“Actually,” declared Emma, brushing her mother’s hand from her shoulder before turning to face David, “I ate an apple before we left home.” She noticed as Snow flinched at her use of the word home. David released a long sigh, obviously mentally preparing for what was about to come next. 

“How much of it did you eat?” inquired David, bringing his hand up to rub his temples.

“Only half,” she admitted with tilt of her head, wishing she ate the whole thing but knowing she could never forgive herself if her mother were to let the humans die. 

“Very well,” started David hesitantly, obviously unhappy with the arrangement, but seeing no other way around it. “Snow, there is nothing I can do. Once you eat from the underworld, you are permanently tied to it. Emma must spend half of the year there, and she can spend the other half here. I'll hear nothing more of this,” commanded David, before turning around and walking away, leaving Snow standing with her mouth agape and her face burning red. 

“Mom,” said Emma, reassuringly, “I love you but I also love Regina. I'm going back home so I can say goodbye to Cerberus. I'll come back in March and spend a full six months with you, okay?” 

“Okay. I don't really have a choice,” her mother replied, sadly. “Just be safe. I love you, too.” 

As the dream began to fade, the last thing Emma and Regina saw was themselves, hand in hand, returning to their home together happily married.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I’m aware the last season of GOT came out after this is taking place. Don’t read into it too much. Just go with it. 

  
  
  


** _I just wanna make you feel okay_ **

** _But all you do is look the other way_ **

** _I can't tell you how much_ **

** _I wish I didn't wanna stay_ **

** _I just kinda wish you were gay_ **

** _Wish You Were Gay - Billie Eilish_ **

Waking the next morning, Regina squinted her eyes at the sun streaming through her curtains, everything from the night before still a bit hazy. As her nerves began to set in, she recalled the words that escaped Emma’s lips, about them being able to do anything as long as they were together. Regina smiled a bright and lazy grin. She gently shook her head as she remembered her dream, sighing at the irony that she dreamt of the underworld just before they set off on their journey. 

She climbed out of bed, making her way to the large closet across the room. Choosing herself a soft grey t shirt, and some black pants, she quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs. She threw her backpack, which housed everything she thought she could need, over her shoulder. As she descended the steps, the blonde woman paced into view, sporting jeans and a simple white t-shirt, her hair in a high ponytail. When she spotted Regina come into view, her eyes widened slightly as a smile erupted across her face.

“Good morning,” she breathed, rushing to Regina’s side, linking their arms together as they started towards the door. “I woke up about an hour ago and made breakfast.” She said as she stretched her hand out towards the counter where two tupperware containers sat accompanied by large to go mugs. “Our flight leaves in a little over six hours and it's a four hour drive to Boston so I made us bacon, toast, and eggs for us to take with us. There’s also fresh coffee in the cups. .” 

“You truly are a savior.” 

“Are you ready to go now? My bag’s already in the bug but if you need a little more time, we could probably spare a half hour.” 

“I'm as ready as I'll ever be to go to hell,” she retorted dryly. 

“It's not hell, Regina. It's the underworld,” assuaged Emma. “There's a big difference.” 

“We'll see.” she said skeptically, opening the door and gesturing the other woman through. “After you.” 

Making their way down the path, they agreed to stop at the Charming’s place for a quick goodbye. Emma knew her parents would never forgive her if she went on this trip without it. Emma climbed into the driver's seat, making her way down familiar streets until she eventually made her way to their apartment building. Emma and Regina exchanged a glance before making their way up the stairs to their door. Emma nervously tugged on her ponytail, sighing deeply before bringing her fist up to wrap on the door. 

_ Knock, knock, knock.  _

They listened as the lock unclicked, the heavy door swinging open into the brightly lit space. Snow immediately wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace, smelling of fresh linens and lilies as Emma took a deep breath, closing her eyes to take in the smell. 

“Emma,” her mother exclaimed, finally freeing her from her grasp, “are you here to tell us that you changed your mind about all this underworld business?”

“Actually...” she responded, wiping her palms on her pants as she avoided eye contact with Snow. “I’m just here to say goodbye before we head out.”

“Are you sure I can’t talk you out of this, Emma?” asked Snow, her brows pushing together in a worried line, as her mouth pouted into a small frown. David entered the room, crossing to his wife to put a consoling hand on her back. He shot his daughter a smile as he lightly shook his head at Snow’s pleading. “It’s just such a dangerous place, the Underworld.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her,” insisted Regina, who had been standing silently just inside the doorway, watching as Emma fidgeted. She put a reassuring hand on Emma’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“See, Mom? Everything is going to be fine,” she assured, flashing her brilliant smile. “I’m going to get Hook back, with Regina’s help of course, and be back before you know it. Before we go, could I ask you guys for a favor?”   
  
“Anything,” spoke Charming, his blue eyes twinkling. 

“Is there any way you could come pick my car up at the airport later?” 

Agreeing to the request, they discussed which lot would be best before finally settling on the central lot. With that, they exchanged their goodbyes and headed back down to the car. As Emma roared the engine to life, the bug began to crawl through the town towards the nearest interstate. Regina began readily flipping through the channels, her disappointment clear by the deep frown on her face.

“What do you mean you don’t have Bluetooth?” inquired Regina incredulously, her mouth dropping open in surprise. “Not even an auxiliary cord?” 

Emma only answered in a shrug, keeping her focus on the road. Regina let out a heavy sigh and began searching through Emma’s extensive CD collection, finally landing on one that she found quite amusing. Careful to not let the other woman see her choice, she slipped it into the radio and quickly changed it to track number 2. 

** _She keeps her Moet et Chandon_ **

** _In her pretty cabinet_ **

** _"Let them eat cake", she says_ **

** _Just like Marie Antoinette_ **

“You would like this song.” Emma laughed. 

“It’s a great song.” 

As the chorus began to pick up, Emma reached over a grabbed Regina’s hand. Keeping one eye on the road, she belted out the lyrics dramatically as she sang the next part to Regina. 

** _She's a Killer Queen_ **

** _Gunpowder, gelatin_ **

** _Dynamite with a laser beam_ **

** _Guaranteed to blow your mind_ **

** _Anytime_ **

“Very cute, Miss Swan.” Regina said, trying to ignore the way her heart started to race. 

Half an hour into their drive, Emma spotted a gas station and began insisting that they needed to stop for snacks. Regina mocked her choice of pork rinds and fountain soda, choosing instead for herself an alkaline water and the closest thing to fresh fruit in the gas station. 

Emma’s need for snacks satisfied, they started down the road again. Regina glanced over at the blonde, her hair playing in the wind as she happily munched on her pork rinds. Taken aback by the way she always seemed so beautiful no matter what she was doing, she hadn’t even known she was staring.    
  
“What are you smiling at?” asked Emma, breaking the other woman’s thought. She immediately cast her eyes down, a warm blush creeping up her neck. 

“Nothing,” she assured, “I just… thought of something funny.”    
  
Flustered, she reached her hand for the knob that controls the radio to try to quell some of her anxiety. Before she could flip the channel, she felt warm flesh on her fingers and immediately jerked her hand away as her fingers met Emma’s. A jolt of electricity shot through her as soon as she made contact, and her thoughts raced away from her. 

“Sorry,” she muttered, trying to push the swell of emotion down, reminding herself about the very mission they were on. She decided to try to focus on the task at hand, as Emma flipped happily through her CDs, searching for another sing-a-long. They drove down the interstate for a long while, surrounded by nothing but trees as there weren’t any other cars on the road. 

“It’s too quiet,” complained Emma, pouting her lip out a little. 

Rolling her eyes, Regina chuckled softly. “Okay then, what do you want to talk about?”

Racking her brain, she blurted the first thing that came to mind, “The final episode of  _ Game of Thrones _ was such bullshit!”

Upon Regina’s admission that she’d never watched an episode, the rest of the car ride was filled with Emma’s rushed and frantic, and sometimes confusing, summarization of all eight seasons.    
  
“What the hell is a khaleesi?” 

“Regina, pay attention. She’s the mother of dragons. Queen of the andals. The breaker of chains. Khaleesi of the great grass sea. She’s Targaryen royalty. Have a little respect.” 

“From what I’ve heard, the other queen sounds better.” 

“Yeah. You would like Cersei. She’s the evil queen.” 

“I think she’s just misunderstood.” 

“You haven’t even seen it. You don’t get an opinion.” 

“Well didn’t your dragon lady turn evil, too?” 

“That’s not the point. Anyway, how have you not seen it? You’re obsessed with Star Wars, and don’t even try to deny it. Henry has spilled all your secrets. You’d like the show if you watched it.”

“Maybe when we get back, we can watch it together?” 

By the time they approached the airport, the blonde had Regina promising to watch the show and on the side of House Lannister. Weaving down aisles of parked cars, they finally found a spot close enough in the central parking lot. Climbing out of the bug and gathering their bags, they quickly made their way across the parking lots before bursting through the heavy glass doors and entered the airport. 

People brushed past busily, the airport full of passengers making their way towards their gates. As they passed several waiting areas, Regina felt herself grow more anxious as the crowds of people seemed to get thicker. More and more shoulders brushed hers, and thousands of conversations buzzed in her ears. Far off into the distance, she could even hear a baby crying, reminding her of those first few months with Henry. She couldn’t imagine flying with him at that age, the way he would wail if his schedule was altered even slightly. 

She took a deep breath to try to steady herself as Emma’s hand wrapped around hers, a reassuring warmth in the bustling sea of strangers. She gratefully squeezed her hand as she led her to the check-in counters. Approaching the small brunette woman behind the desk, she began to dig in her bag for their tickets before handing them off to be exchanged for their boarding passes, being hurriedly guided through to security. 

“Here you go MIss Swan,” said the attendant, with a polite smile. “First class will be boarding momentarily. Enjoy your flight.” 

  
Regina’s brow rose up as she glanced as Emma curiously, who was already beginning to dump her belongings into a small grey bucket on the security conveyor belt.    
  


“You paid for first class tickets?” 

“Originally, no. I had to upgrade mine,” she admitted, bending over to remove her shoes and belt. Standing, she tossed her unruly hair back over her shoulder. “I can’t exactly let a queen fly with all of us commoners, now could I?” 

“You forget, you’re a princess,” retorted Regina, following suit. She was admittedly relieved by the thought of first class seating, already getting overwhelmed by this whole flying experience. She couldn’t have imagined what it would have been like crammed between two people in an aisle seat in coach. Making their way through the metal detectors, they quickly collected their belongings. Emma plopped on the ground as she slid her shoes back on, while Regina watched with a smile. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t remind me,” she said, laughing as she linked their arms together and made their way to their gate, boarding the plane. 

As they took their seats, preparing for their long 12 hour flight, they were immediately approached by a middle-aged woman wearing a steel blue dress that Emma couldn’t help but notice looked about 2 sizes too big and in a style that could never possibly flatter anyone, her blonde hair secured neatly behind her head. 

“Welcome aboard United Airlines, my name is Bonnie and I’ll be happy to serve you today,” she chirped amicably, a large smile plastered across her face. She extended her arm out as an offering. “May I take your jacket?” 

Handing over her leather jacket reluctantly, Emma shot the attendant a look that Regina knew meant hell if her jacket were to be misplaced. Grumbling, they made their way to their seats, securing their carry on bags before taking their seats. Regina immediately got to work fastening her seatbelt, earning a small chuckle from Emma. 

“Can I offer you a complimentary drink? We have juice, water, and champagne.” 

“I’ll have the champagne,” said Regina before she even finished their choices. She clasped her hands in her lap so that nobody would notice their shaking as the nerves in her stomach fluttered violently.

“I’ll take a water,” said Emma. They took a moment to relax into the soft, black leather seats as they waited for the rest of the passengers to be seated. 

Regina scoured the cabin for their flight attendant, her eyes tracking her all the way to their seats. She greedily sipped her champagne as Bonnie assisted them with their trays, showing them the proper way to slide them across as they folded out from the seats in front of them, pushing down on the top’s flat surface hard enough to hear a click as the legs secured. Before walking away, the attendant handed them their menus and headsets, promising to return shortly. As she walked away, Emma finally brought her glass to her lips, taking a sip of the cool water before taking a moment to scope out her surroundings.

As they settled into their first class seats, Emma noticed Regina gripping her armrest hard, her knuckles turning white in the process. Regina forced herself to take a few deep breaths, but continued tightly gripping the seat even after the plane took off. 

"I forgot that you've never flown before,” fretted Emma, laying a soft hand over Regina’s closest hand, squeezing lightly. “It'll be fine, I promise. Do you want to go over more of the plan to take your mind off of the flight? I did some more digging last night and I think I know what we have to do."

She nodded, loosening her vice grip long enough to brush a lock of hair behind her ear with her free hand. Emma gently patted her hand before rustling through her backpack, producing a large spiral notebook spilling with white sheets of paper. 

“So, we're going to land near Laconia,” she explained, pulling a map from her notebook to point out the journey. “We'll have to take a car to get there, but the car will already be waiting for us to pick it up. From there, we head south to cape matapan. The entrance is a cave. We'll have to rent a boat. It's a tourist area though so that'll be easy."

She splayed out the remaining pages on the tables in front of them for Regina to see, reading her expression carefully as the woman took in the plan. Regina had thought she misheard Emma, or that she was joking with her, but as the apprehension set in, the woman’s brow furrowed with exasperation.

"A CAVE?” she exclaimed, her eyes going wide. “EMMA!" 

"Hey, I was gonna go alone,” she remarked, cocking her head slightly. “You offered to tag along."

“Fine,” she relented, crossing her arms and leaning back into her seat. “What do we do when we get there?” 

“I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. All I was really able to find online is that the cave is slightly submerged underwater,” she started, her words started running quickly out of her mouth as she showed all her research. “There's an old temple to Poseidon above the cave. We follow it underground until we reach the river Styx. Somehow when we're there, we summon Charon, the ferryman, and offer him a coin to take us across. Or at least, that's what the dead do. We're alive so that's where the magic comes in. You're going to conjure up an ancient artifact to give him as an offering so he'll take us across. Then we'll arrive at the gates. This is where we get past Cerberus. Orpheus sang a song and it charmed him. We'll have to come up with something else when we get there.” 

“Are you sure this is what you want to do? I know you feel responsible for him, Emma, but I don't think Hook would want you to get yourself eaten by a three-headed hell beast," she said skeptically, propping her chin up with her hand, her elbow leaning on the table.

“I have to do this Regina. I'm the savior,” she said, her voice full of emotion. “I have to save him.” Having to force herself to refrain from rolling her eyes, Regina ruminates on the relationship between the two, deciding that Emma was definitely too good for that eyeliner wearing pirate. The truth of the matter was that the certainty with which Emma was willing to risk her life to bring him back was proof enough, even if Emma didn’t see that herself.

“Good morning, have you decided what you’d like to eat? Can I get you anything else to drink?” A second flight attendant asked as she approached them. 

“What red wine do you have?”

“Cabernet Sauvignon or Labouré Roi Chardonnay.” 

“I’ll have a glass of Cabernet, please.” 

“Anything for you, miss?” asked the attendant, as lifting her chin up slightly.

“Do you have any whiskey? 

“Would you like Tennessee Whiskey or Kentucky bourbon?” 

“Bourbon,” grumbled Emma gratefully. Scurrying out of sight, the attendant quickly returned with their drinks. 

“Would you like me to go ahead and place your dinner orders? Dinner will be served at 5pm.” 

“I’ll have the mezze sampler and she’ll have the brioche cheeseburger,” Regina said, having already looked at the menu and noticing the anxiety flash across Emma’s face.

“Thank you,” Emma said when they were left alone again. “I had no idea what anything on their menu was, but I always love a cheeseburger.” Emma had never flown first class before, but she definitely saw the appeal now. She leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes as she took her first sip of whiskey. Emma appreciated the taste as it slid down her through that she let out a small moan of appreciation. Opening her eyes, she noticed Regina looking at her with a smirk on her face. 

“What… It’s good,” defended Emma, shrugging. “If you wanna be so smug, let’s try yours then.”

Quickly grabbing Regina’s glass before she could object, she took a greedy sip, before nearly sputtering it all out at the bitter taste. 

“Regina, this is fucking disgusting,” said Emma, her face pinched in disgust as she quickly took a large sip of her bourbon, trying to wash the taste out. The other woman’s smirk grew at her obvious disapproval.

“I like it bitter,” started Regina, grinning now. “Just like my personality.”

“Did you- Did you just make a joke?” 

As the sun’s light began to fade, blankets and pillows were passed out to the first class passengers, and the two women took advantage of their luxury seats, pressing the button that allowed them to stretch out to their full length, going from chairs to beds. 

Regina wakes up and notices Emma still asleep, the headphones still attached to her head. She goes to the bathroom to change into jean shorts and a black tank top, knowing how hot it would be once they landed. When she made it back to her seat, she saw Emma gathering their things since they would be landing soon, before switching places and moving to change herself. 

When they were both seated, a flight attendant approached and asked if they would be having breakfast, but they both declined, agreeing that they would like to stop somewhere on their trip. 

When the plane finally touched down, they made their way through another airport crowded with people, this time talking in other languages. In the chaos, it was easy for them to get confused with their surroundings and they nearly got lost. After exiting the airport, Emma quickly grabbed Regina's arm and led her to the parking lot where they made their way to the car rentals. 

“Of course it’s yellow.” Regina said as they approached the Audi A3. Regina slid into the driver’s seat this time. Emma shot her a look, and rolled her eyes a little, making the other woman’s heart melt a little as she cracked a smile. 

“I guess I can let you drive this time,” grumbled the blonde sarcastically.

“Glad you’ll allow it, Miss Swan,” she retorted, raising her brow and letting a smirk cross her lips. She reached to the car’s radio, and was thankful to see it was Bluetooth equipped. Taking out her phone, she started her playlist to help pass the time. By the third song, both women were loudly belting lyrics to Summer Rain by Belinda Carlisle out the window as they drove down the road with the wind in their hair. 

Two hours later, they made it to their first destination and remarked on how short the drive had seemed. They made their way into the Il Posto Cafe where they order oreo and apple pancakes, before leaving for the boat shop. 

As Regina searched for a parking spot at the boat rental shop, her chest tightened as doubt and uncertainty filled her head. She shook her head, banishing the thoughts away, reminding herself to stay strong for Emma, because she needed her. The thought made her heart twinge, but her thoughts were quickly forgotten when Emma leapt out of the car. 

Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she turned back to Regina with a huge smile on her face. Suppressing a giggle, she brought her leg up to mimic kicking someone, balled her fists by her sides, and shouted out, “THIS. IS. SPARTA!” 

“Sometimes I don't know who is more of a child,” Regina pointed out. “You, or Henry.” 

“You love that movie and you know it,” she said breathless and grinning. 

“That's not the point. Go pay for the boat. I'll meet you at the dock,” ushered Regina, motioning the blonde towards the squat building across the lot. As she watched her walk away, she realized she was now left with her thoughts again. She reflected on their time together, wondering how they made it to this point after all the fighting. The long arguments turning into playful banter as they went from enemies to best friends. She tried to fight the feeling for a long time, but she was starting to admit to herself that she may also be in love with Emma. She brings her middle finger and thumb up to massage her temples as she tried to ignore how complicated and messy everything was starting to get. Here she was, considering the fact that she could potentially be in love with this woman, yet helping her try to get to her dead boyfriend? She lumbered over to the dock, thinking to herself that she would probably never get her happy ending at this rate. 

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps approach and turned to face Emma, who pointed over to a small blue object bobbing in the water near the shore.

"What is that?" she asked, eyeing the offending object with heavy skepticism.

"That," stated Emma proudly, "is our boat." 

"That is not a boat," she exclaimed, one her hands going to her hip, as her brows pulled together and she frowned deeply.

"It's a rowboat, Regina,” she assured. “Don't worry, I'll row. It's the only way to get into the cave." 

Regina reluctantly lowered herself into the tiny seat carefully, afraid she might fall into the water as the boat rocked with the waves. As Emma started to row them in the right direction, Regina took the opportunity to admire the crystal blue waters and the peaks and valleys of the mountains around them.. She had always wanted to see Greece for herself, but had yet to find the time. Of course, the last thing she expected was to visit en route to the underworld, so she made a mental note to let herself explore the area more if they ended up making it out of this in one piece. She turned back to look at Emma, noticing how her arm muscles rippled with every row. Despite all the beautiful scenery, nothing could compare to the woman in front of her. 

Emma sat at the front of the boat, navigating their way through the calm water, careful to avoid hitting any rocks jutting through the water’s surface. She began to wonder what the underworld would be like, if they actually made it there, along with what to do once they arrived. The only tale she knew regarding bringing the dead back to life was that of Orpheus, and it didn’t end well for him. 

As they approached a cave, Emma scanned the land above it for the telltale sign of old stone slabs stacked up in mound, with a doorway that was rounded at the top. The research she had done had revealed that the cave sat under the remnants of an old temple to Poseidon, the god of the sea. She brought the boat to a stop just before the entrance and intertwined her hand with Regina’s, causing a small shiver of electricity to run down her spine. Brushing the feeling off as just anxiety, she gave the woman’s hand a squeeze. 

“Are you ready?” she asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. 

“As ready as I'll ever be.” 

They directed the bobbing blue boat into the long tunnel, noticing the sun’s light fading fast behind them as Emma paddled their way through. With the sun quickly setting, Regina reached in her backpack and pulled out a large green flashlight by the handle. 

“Here,” she said standing carefully as she moved closer to Emma. “This is basically a spotlight. I went out and bought it last night figuring we may need it. It’s called the Cyclops Colossus. I thought the name was fitting.” 

“Well,” Emma said with a laugh, “you’re not wrong.” 

As the startlingly bright light cut through the darkness, the first thing they noticed was that the caverns were riddled with stalactites and stalagmites. The cave walls were rough and of a yellow hue, and as they illuminated more of the cave, they were able to see the bones scattered along banks and skeletal bodies propped around the cave. Despite the heat, a chill crept down her back as she took in their surroundings.

“Well,” started Emma, her pitch raising with her uneasiness, “this place is absolutely fucking terrifying.”

“It's the gate to hell, dear,” the brunette woman sneered. “What did you expect?” 

“I don't know,” she protested, “but not actual fucking bones. I thought it would just be, like, a cave.” 

After rowing for a long while, slowly descending into the depths of the Earth, the world around them began to feel hazy, as the reality of the shifting realms settled in around them. They felt the boat come to an abrupt stop. As Regina shined the light in front of the boat, they noticed the water had stopped and there was nothing but rocky earth before them. Climbing out onto the surface, they both grabbed a side of the rowboat and hauled it ashore so it would be waiting for them upon their return. Emma instinctively clutched Regina’s arm, letting her lead the way since she carried their source of light.

They walked for what felt like an hour in the eerie darkness before coming to another body of water as the path ended unexpectedly. The current lapped near their feet as Regina shone the Cyclops to the left and then the right, but no source or end to the river was in sight. 

“I think this is it, but I’m not sure what to do now. There’s nothing here,” sighed Emma, not wanting to give up, but unsure as to what her next move was supposed to be.

“Wait. What's that?” Regina said, pointing the spotlight to illuminate the large markings carved into the stone wall to their left.

Etched deeply into the stone walls was ‘να αποφύγει να χάσει για όλη την αιωνιότητα

Κάνε την προσφορά σου στον Χαρόν. τρεις δραχμές’

“Uh... It looks like Greek. I don't speak Greek,” she squeaked, the desperation in her voice made clear. “Please tell me you speak Greek.” 

“Some,” admitted Regina, squinting at the characters scrawled. “I believe it says something along the lines of To evade being lost for all eternity, make your offering to Charon, three drachmae. The drachma was their currency until 2002.” Noticing a small stone bowl beneath the markings, she gestured towards it.

“I guess this is it,” murmured Emma. “Give it a shot.” 

Holding out her hand, Regina attempted to call forth her magic, but felt nothing. Closing her eyes, a bead of sweat broke out on her brow as she attempted to focus again.

“I don't think I have it, Emma,” she faltered, panic starting to tinge her voice.

“It's okay,” consoled Emma, placing her hand reassuringly on the woman’s arm before squeezing gently and dropping her arm back down by her side. “We'll figure it out, we always do.” 

“Wait, do that again,” she said, her brown eyes widening.

“Do what?” 

“Put your hand back on my arm.” 

“Uh. Okay?” said Emma, her confusion at the situation written clearly across her face. Placing her hand back on Regina’s arm, she watched as the woman opened her hand. Purple smoke because to swirl and dance around her hand, engulfing it completely. Once it cleared, they both saw the broken Spear of Leonidas clutched firmly in Regina’s hand now. They took a moment to admire the ancient spear, before leaning down to place it in the offering bowl. 

“It's like you said,” she teased, “there's nothing we can't do together.” 

“How'd you know to do that?” asked Emma.

“Do you remember when the wraith attacked me?” said Regina, waving her hand in the air for a moment before looking at her. “I couldn't get Jefferson's hat to work until you grabbed my arm.” 

“I remember,” she said. She brought her eyes up to meet Regina’s gaze, and for just a moment, she was lost in those milk chocolate eyes. Her eyes flashed down to the brunette woman’s lips, and she found her mind wandering to what it would feel like to press her lips against them. She shook her head, breaking the trance that the beautiful woman had inadvertently put her in. Forcing herself to snap out of it, she reminded herself as to why they were there: Hook. 

“So, we've got our gift for Charon and our magic. You ready to go to hell?” Emma said with a smirk, purposely making fun of how Regina kept referring to it as that. 

I'd follow you to the end of the world, Regina thought, though she dare not say it out loud. Before she had time to come up with an appropriate answer, they saw a black hooded figure appear on a large wooden rowboat. 

“I guess this is our ride. Let’s go get your pirate,” she said, climbing into the boat carefully.

The river went on for a long while, but eventually they could start to see a large gate in the distance. Approaching the gate, they saw the large, three-headed dog from myth, Cerberus, his muzzle drawn back and in an attack stance. As the boat creaks to a stop, the figure nods, indicating that this was their stop. Gingerly climbing out of the boat, the women turned to face the large beast.

“Holy shit! It’s real!” said Emma, excitement in her voice, like if a child had found out Santa Clause were real.

“You live in a town full of fairy tale characters and this is what finally shocks you?” retorts Regina as she cautiously moves towards Cerberus. With a flick of her wrist, the dog slowly laid his three heads back down with a whine, allowing them to pass. 

“Hercules is my favorite Disney movie. Just let me have this.” gushed Emma, running to pet Cerberus. When Emma’s done, they move forward and emerge into the Asphodel meadows where they are immediately approached.

“Hello,” the woman said, “I’m Helen and this is my husband, Paris. You’re new here.” 

“Yes, we’re not staying though. Still very much alive.” 

“I see. Well, why don’t you stay with us tonight? I’m sure you must be very tired after your journey to get here.” 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Regina said, knowing exactly who these two were and that they were in no danger. 

As she and Emma laid down to rest, the beginning of a new dream began to creep it’s way into their mind. 


	4. Chapter Four

** _I heard your siren's call_ **

** _It was beautiful_ **

** _I am drowning,_ **

** _But please don't save me_ **

** _I'm in too deep_ **

** _I never thought that you could be_ **

** _My underwater symphony _ **

** _I can't breathe, but I'm living_ **

** _In Too Deep - Why Don't We_ **

As Emma’s dark leather boots thud across the dock, she paused a moment, closing her eyes to feel the salty air on her skin. Her thick blonde curls danced around her hair as the soft mist from the crashing waves wafted onto her face. The soft white cotton button shirt clung to her wrists, a black corset tightened under her bust. Black leather pants covered her legs, a belt slung around her hips, holding the dagger and sword she always kept at her side. 

She always loved the sea, but today she felt very different as she marched toward her ship. Before she made it to the steps leading up to her ship, she felt a sharp tug on her elbow, turning to face Gepetto, a member of her crew dressed in his usual black leather boots, dark plaid breeches, and white button down shirt, accompanied by the burnt copper vest with dingy grey paisley patterns embroidered all over. On his neck was fastened his usual red scarf, tied in a small knot at his throat; the folds of his dark brown rough cotton coat tugged around his knees in the breeze. The lines in his face were deepened with worry as he squinted at her. 

"Emma," the older man interrupts, tugging her back towards land. "We can't go that way; the waters are treacherous and filled with dark and vile creatures." 

"I don't care what creatures are there. I'll kill them all if I have to. I'm getting Hook back," she insisted urgently, her voice hot with anger as she shrugged her friend’s arm off roughly and gracefully vaulted over the side of her ship. She meant what she said. She had no interest in what lies between her and her destination. It was my fault, she thought, I never should have left him alone. 

The deck of her ship was a deep teak color, while the hull was painted white with blue and yellow accents. She brought her gaze up to the jungle of ropes and masts that became an impressive white battalion of silk once the sails were let loose. Moving her way to the helm of her ship, she gazed out to the open sea as she thought back to that dreaded night when everything changed. 

After a long day of sacking and pillaging merchant ships of their goods, drachmae, and any supplies, Emma had docked The Swan at a port on one of the known pirate islands, Keos. Deciding to make her way to the local tavern for some well deserved fun and rest, looking forward to not only drinking the day away, but washing away the sweat of it, too. She had been lost in a daydream of cool water against her skin, when she came to an abrupt halt, having noticed that her best friend, Hook, had stopped behind her. His blue eyes stormed under his furrowed brow, his mouth set in a hard line as he hesitated.

“Hook, what are you doing?” implored Emma impatiently, tugging gently at his hand. “Hurry up.” 

"I just want to see something, Swan,” he assured, his voice insistent as he turns and pulls his hand from her grasp, giving a reassuring smile. “I'll meet you guys in there." 

That was the last time she saw her friend. She had heard whispers it was the witch Circe that stole him, wanting to add him to her collection. It was the only lead she had, so that night she cut the drinking short and set a course straight for Aeaea Island, 

Now she sat at the helm of her ship slowly steering them in the right direction. She knew the monsters Gepetto had warned her of: The sirens. Bloodthirsty women with the tails of fish that could charm any sailor with their voice before luring them into the depths of the seas to drown. She had heard the tales and knew what would happen as they approached. She wasn't worried about herself, being a woman, but she supplied her crew with the same kind of wax the great Odysseus used on his journey through the sirens land. 

Emma was the first to make out the melodic lulls that called out over the waves. As soon as she registered the soft voices lilting, she immediately shouted out to the crew to plug her ears, but she was just a second too late. As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, the crew began throwing themselves overboard in a haste to get closer to the music. She used the large steering wheel to attempt to turn the ship further from the mysteriously shrouded island’s shore, but it was no use. Within moments, the boat was completely surrounded by the sirens.

The creatures appeared to be women, only with cropping of scales jutting across their chests, hands, and even on some of their faces, as they pawed the hull of the ship. Their gills stood out on their necks in the pale moonlight, and their pale fales looked jaunt as they sang their terrible melody. Sharp teeth glinted in the night, menacingly begging their suitors to their death. 

She grabbed Gepetto by the neck of his coat just before he fell over and quickly stopped his ears with wax, effectively breaking the spell. Starting at a run, they began pulling back as many of the crew from the edge as they could, stopping their ears as Emma had Gepetto’s. 

The sirens looked on in anger, replacing the beautiful song with a series of sharp hisses that seemed to vibrate the air. The sirens began to climb up the ship, angry that they would attempt to escape them and began using their sharp claws to drag their bodies out of the water. . Emma could see the large fin replacing the legs of one siren as she backed away, reaching for the sword at her belt as she prepared for a fight. Just before they reached the deck, she heard a loud voice call out. 

"STOP!" As soon as the word was heard, all of the sirens began to retreat. Emma glanced around to figure out where it had come from, until she felt a fiery hot hand clasp her shoulder. As she turned around, she took in the beautiful, midnight hair framing gorgeous features. The siren stood before her, her tail replaced with legs that were dotted with the same red scales that went up her body, spreading across her belly and dotting her arms. Red seaweed hung around her hips, clinging lightly to her thighs, curling their tendrils around her waist like an embrace. Her tan skin was a deep contrast to the red against her chest, two pieces of seaweed cutting across her chest to the left, one wrapping slightly around to her back while one simply clung to her skin dangerously as they barely covered her. Emma felt her face grow hot as it reddened, thankful that the night disguised the blush creeping across her cheeks. 

"Hi," Emma breathed, at a complete loss for words. 

"You're a woman. Women never command ships," the woman sneered curiously, almost a question. 

"Yeah, well,” shrugged Emma nonchalantly. “When you're a pirate, no one cares what you are." 

"What is a pirate doing this far out at sea?" questioned the siren, her striking brown eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

"Not that it's any of your business," Emma retorted defiantly, " but one of my crew was taken by a witch. I intend to get him back." 

"I assume you mean Circe? A fool's errand,” she said, batting away the idea flippantly. “He's surely dead by now. Why waste your time?" 

"We don't leave each other behind," asserted Emma sternly, raising her chin slightly. 

The siren deliberated Emma carefully, taking in the blonde woman for several long minutes. She thought it brave, this mortal risking herself for someone- stupid, yes- but still brave. This pirate sparked her intrigue, she felt compelled to continue their conversation, and company. She shook her head slowly, knowing that if Emma went on her own, she’d never make it. Regina had never had much feelings for a human, let alone this caring of their well-being, so it surprised even her when her wine red lips parted to speak again.

"We won't attack you. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for those who have already been taken,” said the siren. “but no more of your crew will be harmed and we will escort you to Aeaea." 

"Why would you do that?” asked Emma, her brow raised slightly in confusion. Her immediate instinct was to be suspicious, but she didn’t want Regina to go away either. Her heart raced as she felt her face warm lightly; she forced her eyes down to look at the floor sharply, avoiding the deep, penetrating red eyes that seemed to stare her down. “You're a siren, too."

"I'm not just any siren,” she said, laughing lightly as she tilted her chin back regally. “I'm the queen. I can do as I please. Do you want my help or not?" 

“Absolutely,” said Emma, without hesitation. 

“Very well then,” she said, walking to the edge of the ship to address the sirens waiting below .“You are not to harm another person on this ship. We will be escorting them to Aeaea Island.” 

Her voice bellowed across the still waters, as she took in the dozens of glowing eyes dotting the sea. Many of the sirens were shrouded in fog or darkness, as the moon’s light was obscured by thick clouds that night. Only a few stars peeked through for light, and otherwise the few torches on Emma’s ship barely lit the inky sea. Closest to her was her sister, Zelena, who’s green eyes shone fiercely in the flickering light. Green scales creeped delicately over her neck and face, the cropping that jut out just below her hairline a lovely compliment to her deep, red hair. Her sister peered into her eyes, nodding once sharply in agreement. She let out a quiet breath as she scanned the rest of the faces she could make out; sirens of all types, whose tails and scales would match the vivid irises that cut through the night. Green, blue, red, yellow- even purple eyes- all nodded in agreement before Regina allowed herself to turn back to Emma. She knew that she could count on them to obey her orders as their queen, but she couldn’t allow this pirate to slip away. 

"I would prefer to remain on board with you,” said Regina, her cheek raised in a smirk that Emma found both charming and spine-chilling. “If you'll have me?" 

"Of course. Please, have a seat," said Emma, stretching her arms out in the direction of cushioned seating on the quarterdeck of her ship that sat behind the wheel. She watched, entranced by the siren’s fluidity as she tucked her legs underneath her and settled against the taffrail. Regina met her eyes and a large grin stretched out across her face, making Emma realize that she had, in fact, been staring. She cast her eyes down to the deck and kicked herself internally as a blush burned her cheeks. 

She was thankful for the cover of the night to obscure the bright color on her face, and shook her head to effectively break the trance that the beautiful siren seemed to bestow upon her. Turning away, she tried to take a few deep breaths to steady to rapid beating of her heart, spreading her hands against the railing. When she was sure her voice wouldn’t shake, she began to call out orders to her crew and watched as they busily got to work reanimating the large ship. Once the anchor was up, they released the great white sails and Emma looked up to watch them billow delicately from their masts in the winds. Her breath was stolen from her chest every time still, as she watched the sheets unfurl and snap beautifully; it was breathtaking. 

"What's your name?" asked Regina, once the ship was moving steadily through the waves.

"Emma,” she responded, settling across from her, bringing her knee to her chin. “You?" 

"Regina,” purred the siren, bringing her clawed fingers under her chin. “Tell me about yourself, Emma." 

"What do you want to know?" asked Emma. 

"How did you become a pirate?" 

"It's not a very interesting story," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I was abandoned as a baby and taken in by a group of men. They looked after me and taught me how to fight and take care of myself. They were pirates, too. This is the only life I've ever known. What about you?" 

"What about me?" asked Regina, taken aghast. Her brow furrowed as her pulse sounded loudly in her ears; people didn’t ask about her very often and she didn’t even know what the pirate would want to know about her anyway.

"Well, it's not every day you meet a siren. Most people believe you to be a myth,” said Emma gently. “Are you born a siren?" 

"Some of us, yes. Some of us are turned,” she responded, pausing slightly before continuing. “If women are aboard a ship, we have the power to turn them into one of us." 

"Are you going to do that to me?" asked Emma quietly. Regina couldn’t place the expression on her face, nor the tone in her voice. Fear? Anticipation? 

Regina contemplated the idea, surprised that she hadn’t even had that thought yet. It would be easy, she admitted to herself, and she had this strange feeling eating away in the back of her mind. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to be near the other woman. On the other hand, she had very little interest in forcing someone to be with her, even if she couldn’t imagine her life without this brash, blonde pirate ever again. 

"Only if you want me to," said Regina, her soft voice melodic in Emma’s ears. Bringing her hands to her lap, Emma peered into the deep red eyes of the siren, fiddling with her nail nervously as she deliberated the thought. She had never imagined another life, never believed the stories of man-eating, fish tailed women-- at least not until today. She didn’t have long to think about it before Regina’s voice broke her train of thought. "Anyways, I was born a siren. My mother was queen before me." 

"Are you the only one that can turn into a human?" asked Emma curiously. 

"No,” responded Regina, shaking her head lightly, “we all can. Most of us prefer not to, though." 

Emma cocked her head to the side, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder messily. Regina resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear, focusing instead on her hands as the next question came. "Why is that?" 

"We don't exactly blend in as you can see,” chuckled Regina, gesturing down to indicate the spot her tail used to reside. “Even with our legs, we still have our scales." 

"I think they're pretty," mused Emma, scooting closer to the siren. She brought one hand up to gently caress a cluster of scales that creeped up Regina’s thigh, entranced by their sparkle in the light. Her heart pounded in her throat as she uttered, "They're different, sure, but I think they're awesome." 

"Thank you, that's very sweet," croaked Regina stiffly, taken by surprise by this strange human. Ordinarily, the mortals feared or felt disgusted by her true self, but it seemed as if she was rather intrigued by it all. The moment the woman’s fingers had touched her scales, it was as if she were the only one to ever touch them. Regina watched Emma with curiosity, her face only a few inches away as she marveled at her scales in a way no one ever had. For the first time in her life, she felt truly beautiful. She hadn’t even noticed that she was staring at Emma’s plush pink lips until she heard a throat clear nervously, and Emma straightened herself. 

"So--" Emma said, changing the subject. "What made you want to help us?" 

“What can I say? I have a soft spot for blondes.” 

"Very funny." 

"Captain," Gepetto said, interrupting the conversation. "We're getting dangerously close to Scylla. What do you want to do?" 

"We'll protect you." Regina answered immediately. "She's no match for us. I'll handle her. You continue on the path." Turning to face Emma, she said "When we're done, I'd like to come back and join you." 

"Of course." As soon as the answer was out of her mouth, she watched as Regina turned and dove off the ship. Running to the edge, Emma looked over and saw a flash of a black tail covered in shimmering red scales. 

"Oh my god." 

"You like her, don't you?" Gepetto asked. 

"Don't be ridiculous. We just met. And besides that, she's a siren. Not just any siren, the queen. And I'm me. An orphaned pirate. If I liked her, it's not like I'd have a chance." 

"Love works in mysterious ways." He said with a knowing smile. 

"Just focus on keeping us away from the monster, okay?" 

"Whatever you say, Captain." 

Emma turned back to look out at the water. She saw Scylla's island approaching at an alarming rate. She glanced down and noticed two sirens perched on the side of the boat, Zelena being one of them, no doubt told to stay there by Regina just in case something went wrong. She was certain they weren't the only two she'd find if she looked around. As her ship approached the island, she could hear a loud screeching noise coming from the nearby cave. It only lasted a few seconds before everything turned deafeningly quiet. Even the water below went still as if it were waiting to see who would emerge from the cave. 

Minutes went by with no sign of Scylla or the sirens. They passed the island safely, but Emma couldn't find it in her to be happy while thinking something happened to Regina. Just as she was about to give up, she jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Regina standing in front of her. 

"You scared me! Don't do that!" She said as Regina laughed. 

"I'm sorry. Scylla won't be a problem now though. I suggest we stay to the right. Off to the left is Charybdis. My sirens are tough, but there isn't much we can do against a giant whirlpool." She said as she smiled widely.

Emma noticed the sharp fangs peeking from her full lips were bright red with the blood of the beast that no longer plagued their way. Regina smiled wickedly, her heart beating faster as Emma nervously glanced at her, a feeling she had not felt in a long while bloomed in her chest. 

She took in the blonde locks whipping and dancing delicately in the wind, and felt her breath catch in her throat, taken aback by her beauty. She seemed to be the woman who didn’t even have to try to be beautiful, and didn’t seem to. A curious thought flit across her mind, as she imagined what it would be like to bury her nose in Emma’s light blonde tresses. _ I bet her hair smells exactly like the sea.  _

"So, what  _ exactly  _ happened?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma’s voice, and she was brought out of her sea salt daydreams. She cocked her head to the side as she smirked, looking deeply into Emma’s eyes before striding across the deck. Stopping in front of her, she leaned in close as she raised her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Emma’s ear. She could feel the electricity sizzle in the air between them, and Emma must have, too, because she jolted when they touched. 

"We were hungry," she whispered.

"I don't know if I should be terrified-- ” breathed Emma, “or amazed." 

"Don't worry, I have no plans to eat you," she teased. "Unless you ask me to." Turning on her heel, she sashayed back to her perch behind the large steering wheel. She leaned back into the cushion as she started poking her tongue over her fangs, gently sucking the blood off as she continued to watch the Captain Swan. 

Emma knew her expression must be nothing short of bewilderment as she absorbed the events that had just transpired. Her chest thud roughly in her chest, and her head swam with thoughts of Regina. Everything about this mysterious, dark, and beautiful siren through her for a loop-- and she liked it. She leaned against the railing as she tried to still her shaking hands. 

“So, tell me about this friend of yours.” 

“We’re engaged, actually.” 

“Oh? Do you love him?” 

“Gods, no. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. It’s not like that. Pirates rarely marry for love. We’re engaged because we’re the two best pirates these waters have ever seen. Why be two separate rich pirates when you can be the two richest pirates together, ya know?” 

“So, you’ll get married and rule the seas together?”

“Basically, yeah. It also gives us both some assurance. If something happens to one of us, the other will get all of their things.” 

“So that’s why you want to save him.”

“I want to save him because he’s my friend.” 

“What did you mean when you said even if you wanted to love him, you couldn’t?” 

Emma looks down and nervously fiddles with her fingers as she tries to think of how to answer. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me.” Regina said, noticing the other woman's nervousness.

“I can’t love him because I don’t love men.” 

“We don’t either.” 

“Really? I thought you guys did. Isn’t that why you take the men?”

“We kill the men. We save the women.”

Taken aback, Emma shakes her head from side to side as she takes in this new information. It made sense, she had heard tales of males being lured to their death, but never women. All of the sirens were very striking, Regina herself especially. She couldn’t hide her delight, smiling brightly as she took in the idea of a horde of gorgeous lesbian sirens. A scene flashed in her mind that she instantly extinguished, a blush of pink creeping across her cheeks. 

Regina goes back and takes her seat at the back of the ship as she considers her options. On one hand, she really likes Emma and wants nothing more than to turn her into a siren and make her a queen, especially now that she knows Emma is gay. But on the other hand, if Emma would be happier remaining a human, she doesn’t want to take that from her. She decides that she’ll just ask eventually. 

“So, we’ve talked about my love life. What about yours? Is there another queen, or is it just you?” 

“I’m not married, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Is that normal for sirens?” 

“For common sirens, yes. Most never have an interest in marriage. For members of the royal family, it is expected of us.” 

“Did you just never find the right person?” 

“That remains to be seen.” 

“Ah.”

“What are your plans for your future? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I don’t really know. I kind of just go day by day. I haven’t thought much past finding Hook.” 

“Think about it now. If you could go anywhere or do anything, what would you want to do?” 

“I think I’d just want to be happy, maybe settle down with someone. I love being a pirate. My crew is my family, but I can’t do this forever.” 

The words took a moment to sink in to Regina, and as she pondered them, it struck her: This was it. This was what she was waiting for her whole long life, and she finally found the one that she wanted to be with. It was unfortunate that she wasn’t even the same species, but Regina could fix that. She had watched as her fellow sirens turned women they had fallen for again and again, and before she had thought them foolish. Before she met Emma, she had never felt this way before; just the thought of that beautiful pirate made her heart pound viciously. She knew at that moment that she couldn’t bear to be without her in her life forever, and so she set her mind that if Emma wished for it, she would change the woman into a siren like her.

That night, sleeping in the captain’s quarters, Regina dreamed of what a siren Emma would look like, her beautiful scales and tail, the way her blonde hair splayed in the water. 

When they make it to the island the next day, Emma all but jumps over the edge of the boat, eager to find her friend and fiance. Regina jumps into the water and swims to the shore, meeting circe face to face before the Emma ever reaches the shore. 

“Regina, dear. What brings you here?” Circe asked. 

“You’ve captured a man. He goes by the name of Hook. We want him back.” 

“We? What are doing cavorting with humans? That’s beneath you.” 

Regina glances around at the many pigs roaming Circe's island. 

“Like you have room to talk, witch. Give him back.” 

“Fine, fine. You can have your pirate. That is, if he even wants to come back.” Just then, Emma caught up with Regina. 

“What do you mean, IF he wants to come back?” It was that moment that Hook emerged from the small hut on the island. 

“Hello, Swan.” 

“Hook! You’re okay! I came to rescue you.” 

“We need to talk, Swan.” 

“What happened?” 

“I’m sorry for worrying you. Circe didn’t take me. I came voluntarily.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Look, I’m in love with her, okay?”

“What?’

“Circe," he confessed. “I love her, Swan.”

She bursts out laughing. “This is great. Perfect,” still laughing.

Hook raises a quizzical brow, not expecting this reaction at all as he exchanged a look with Circe. 

Emma turns to Regina, excitedly, finally realizing that she’s free to chase her heart. “Regina, I love you.”

She brought her mouth down to engulf Regina’s in a passionate kiss, her hand going to cup her face gently. 

Gasping, Regina responded, “I love you, too.” 

Making their way back to the ship, Emma leans into Regina’s embrace as she bites her lip. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything,” promised Regina. 

“Will you turn me into a siren?” she said, peering into Regina’s chocolate brown eyes. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please.”

“Of course, Emma,” responded Regina, her heart full of joy as she contemplated their future. 

When they finally make it to the ship, Emma approaches Gepetto and wraps him in an embrace. “The Jolly Roger and her crew are yours; you’ve been a faithful mate all these years. You deserve this.”

With a twinkle in his eyes, he said, “Ah, so you’re off to live with the sirens? I’ll miss you, Swan.”

He hugged her tightly, wishing her love and happiness in her life. Walking to the edge of the deck, she tightly grasped Regina’s hand, looking out into the sunset. 

“Are you ready?” she asked gently.

“Yeah,” said Emma, her voice full of hope. “I am.” 

Regina brings her hand up, dark smoke swirling from her palm as her face pinched in concentration. Soon, the smoke wrapped around Emma’s whole body as the siren released her hand. When the smoke settled, Regina took in Emma’s new form as the woman lay on the deck now. Her blonde hair still fell in sheets down her back, but in place of her legs, she wore a great green tail, the scales beautifully opalescent that now appeared on Emma’s face and body. 

“Well?” asked Emma, smiling nervously. “How do I look?”

“Breathtaking,” breathed Regina. 

Emma blushed pink, one of Regina’s favorite things about the woman. Regina sat on the edge of the ship, waving her hand to transform her olive-toned legs back into her magnificent tail before gingerly pushing herself off the edge and landing in the water. 

She smirked as she held out a hand, and then she said, “Are you coming?”


	5. Chapter Five

** _You saved my soul_ **

** _Turned a broken girl into whole_ **

** _And I thank the day_ **

** _That led you my way_ **

** _Drummer Boy - MisterWives_ **

“Hey, Regina?” Emma began cautiously. “Your hair doesn't like, glow blue does it? And you don't secretly have a tail?” 

“No.” Regina hesitated. “But you’re having the dreams too?” 

Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. “Yes. What do you think they mean?” 

"I have no idea, Emma. Let's worry about it after we find Hook. We need a plan now that we're here." 

"Maybe I can help." A voice said. They turned around and were greeted by a beautiful man with golden hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" Regina asked skeptically.

"My names Adonis." 

"Like, from Aphrodite and Adonis? That Adonis?" 

"Thats me." 

"Holy shit. Nice to meet you." Emma said. 

"Likewise. Would you like me to show you to the palace? It's not far and whatever it is you need help with, Hades is the one to ask." 

"That would be lovely." Regina said. "Thank you." 

It wasn't long before they approached the massive golden palace. Noticing that it was identical to the one she saw her dream, Regina began to grow skeptical, thinking that there were outside forces manipulating the situation. Not wanting to freak Emma out, she remained silent as the blonde clearly didn't put the pieces together yet. 

Climbing the stairs, they walk into the antechamber leading to the throne room, rounding the corner before seeing two slick, obsidian thrones with two figures draped in them across the hall., Hades sat, stern and muscular, his jet hair falling in sheets on either side of his head down his back. His mouth was slightly obscured by the rough beard that covered his chin, but that didn’t hide the expression like a scowl on his face. One hand pushed up his chin as his elbow rest on the arm of the impressive throne, his dark silks that clung to his rough shoulders a stark contrast to his marble complexion. Clasping his other hand, Persephone gazed at her husband, her face soft as she gently rubbed his arm with her free hand. Blush pink silk billowed on the floor at her feet, wrapping around her torso and over her shoulders, her sleeve dripped down from her elbow to blow in the light breeze. Luminous tendrils of deep brown hair were half trapped in a bun on her head, while most fell down to her waist. 

Regina immediately felt inadequate in comparison to the impressive gods, glancing down at her own tired clothes. She had spent the day trudging through a humid cave in the heat; she could only wonder at the state of her hair. She was sure she fell below the standard of regal, though she straightened her back and brought her hands down to brush imaginary dust off her clothes instinctively. She looked up to Emma’s green eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself as she felt Emma’s palms press against hers as her fingers snaked to intertwine their hands. A thought crossed her mind with utter certainty as she felt Emma’s heartbeat against her hand; her breath quickening as her heart raced. She knew what it meant. She was in love with the infuriating blonde woman next to her. 

“Hello,” said Persephone gently as she offered a reassuring smile, sensing the nerves radiating off the two women standing before her. “I can see that you’re alive. What brings you to our home?”    
  


“My boyfriend,” said Emma her words falling out of her mouth in a rush. “His name is Killian Jones. It’s my fault he died. He-”

“We know,” said Hades, abruptly cutting her off. “He became the Dark One and you killed him to save your town.” 

“How did you know that?” asked Regina, eyeing a stunned Emma from her peripheral, realizing that the woman was shocked speechless. 

“We’re gods. We know everything. You,” he said, turning to Emma, “ are Emma Swan. Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. And you,” he said, turning back to Regina, “are Regina Mills. Queen of the Enchanted Forest and mayor of Storybrooke. Your parents are both here.” 

“They are?” balked Regina, unable to hide her complete and utter shock. “Are they okay?” 

“Your mother is in the asphodel meadows,” answered Persephone, a kind smile on her lips. “It’s a shock you didn’t run into her.” 

“What about my father?” she asked, worry creasing her brow as she frowned.

“Don’t worry,” said Persephone, laughing lightly. “Your father was a wonderful man when he was alive. He’s living in the Elysium fields. He’s okay. He’s there with Daniel, constantly watching over you. Most people forget their lives once they arrive here, but they’ve been very resilient about remembering you.” 

Relieved, Regina lets the swell of emotion overcome her and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Noticing her shoulders shaking gently, Emma wraps a comforting arm around her, pulling her into her chest. 

“Captain Hook is free to leave with you if you can pass a simple test.” Hades said. 

“Deal. What do I have to do?” Emma asked. 

“Place your heart on this scale so I may judge it.” Hades said as a large scale appeared before them. Regina turns and at emmas nod of approval, she removes Emma's heart. Emma places it on the scale. Emma takes a deep breath as she stepped back from the scale. Emma drops to the ground in pain. As regina reaches for her heart, flames encircle her arms. Emma cries out “Regina!” 

“Your heart, Emma. Get it!” she screams, the words distorted from her pain. Emma eyes her heart, clutching her chest as the pain twisted. Regina cried out in pain as the flames licked her skin, and Emma knew what she had to do. Surprising even herself, she uses all her might to push herself up off the ground, tackling Regina to the ground, out of the way of the hot flames. 

The moment their bodies collide, the fire extinguishes immediately. Both women gasped for breath, as Emma notices that the pain in her chest is also gone.

“You can approach the scale and remove your heart, Emma.” 

“What the hell was that?” She asked breathless, still laying on top of regina. 

“That was your test.” 

“You chose me.” Regina said. “That was your test and you chose me.” 

“We see everything, Emma. Even into your heart.” 

“What about Hook?” She asked, just as Hook made his way out of the palace, having clearly been there the entire time.

“Hello, love.” 

“All of this was fake?!” Emma says as she climbs off of Regina. 

“Emma, why did you choose me?” Regina asks cautiously. Emma blinks slowly as she peers into honey caramel eyes, feeling as if she might melt. Overcome by all her emotions batting in her head, everything clicks as she realizes that the person she loved all along was her, not Hook. Her cheeks flush a little with the realization as she strides over to a tired Regina, catching her by surprise as she pushes their lips together, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Immediately, the world falls away and they’re lost in each other for several minutes. Breaking the kiss, Emma leaned her forehead down to rest against Regina’s.

“I love you,” she breathed, a happy smile on her face. 

“I love you too, idiot,” said Regina, smirking. 

“Now that you’ve accepted your love for Regina, Hook is free to leave if she chooses.” 

“I’m happy for you, Swan. I think I’d like to stay though. I’ve fallen in love as well.” He says just as Adonis approaches him and intertwines their hands. 

"I'm glad my plan worked." They heard a voice call out from in front of them. 

"Aphrodite?!" Emma shouted, automatically knowing who it was by the waves of long blonde hair and other defining features. 

"What do you mean your plan?" Regina asked. 

"My plan to get you two together, obviously. You both were far too stubborn to admit it on your own." 

"So all of this was your doing?" Regina asked. 

"I had some help. Everyone was in on it, even Hades!" 

"Thank you," Regina said. She turned to Emma. "Come, lets go home." 


End file.
